


New names, New friends, New Life

by Heikitsune25



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: BLADE is losing people day by day form the wilds of Mira. The people of NLA grow restless on in their strange new home. Humanity, on its last legs, needs every advantage it can get. Even if it's in the form of world devouring wolf. This the beginning of his redemption.





	1. Chapter 1

Days of X:

A new name

The rain in Mira was light. The windy drizzle fell on the alien planet in the early, dark morning. Its three moons slowly dipped over the planes of Primordia, covered by the grey clouds in the sky.

The last bastion of humanity, NLA is having a rather dreary quite night. The civilians have long rested, with only a few blade members roaming around. Working on their skells, recording the few lands of Mira that they have found and documented.

"Hmm." One such member, Elma, let her intelligent blue eyes stare out at the feral wet land form the west gate bridge. The chocolate skinned woman looked out to the rainy sky after a long day of wondering around the new plant. Still in her red armor, she adjusted her long white hair in thought. Yesterday she had found nothing but more vicious creatures when she had tried to venture off further than Primordia in search of some new people but sadly came up with no one. She was about to turn in for the day but there something about the damp night that called out to her.

"Oh Elma."

The young woman turned to one of her comrades, a large man who at first looks rather scary at first with his military shaved head and large muscled frame. But the steaming cup of coffee and dreary look in his eyes made him look a lot less intimidating.

"You're up early." He commented with grin.

"Humph. And you're up at all." She joked with one of her rare smiles. She walked pasted to him to one of the weapon's rack. She scanned them for a moment until she picked an assault rifle to add to her dual swords and guns.

"Doing some heavy hunting?" Doug yawned.

"I am going back out." She said equipping the assault rifle to her hip. "I still I can find someone out there."

Doug looked out to the wet three A.M rain. "Are you sure you want to go back other there alone? I could come with."

She turned back to him and smirked, "And have Lin grill you for not showing up for testing her new flight component?"

Doug paled at that thought, "Good point."

"Don't worry. I won't be too long." She exited out of the barracks leaving Doug to drink his coffee in a bit more of a hurry.

Mira could be called Earth at its more primal stage. The animals are massive, and the world is strange. Floating islands, aroura borealis, godly lighting storms, places and things that many humans could only dream of. No matter how many times Elma sees Primordia or any other of Mira's five continents, she is always stunned by the beauty and majesty of it all.

Her comm device beeped as she traveled the plains. Passing most sleeping Grexs and other indegins as they rested until the sun of Mira peaked over the horizon. After an hour of searching she sighed, pocketing her device. For a full two days she and team of blades have been searching for any signs of life pods. Only to find gaint teeth, gaint claws, and short tempers of many foul beast.

There was nothing to be found. And they already lost two members a month ago. Giving up seemed to be the only option but that wasn't Elma's M.O. Yet in this dreary night, she was thinking of just phoning it in.

"Looks like another-hm?" Her comm device suddenly starting wailing. She pulled it out, surprised at its reading.

"A pod!? But why is just showing up now?" There aren't that many probes in Primordia, so maybe the signal got late. Yet the area was close to a place already categorized, so why was it showing a pod in that location?

Either way she will have to investigate regardless.

Putting away her comm link, Elma dashed off to the Starfall basin.

Elma's flashlight pierced the night. Illuminating the sliver life pod as the light rain drizzled over it.

"This must be it." Elma examined the pod to make sure there are no dents are scratches. It was unharmed, shockingly. Normally the pods they found are either destroyed by random indigenes or eaten by them.

"Looks like it in one piece. Alright. Username: Elma. Password: zero zero two three dash f."

She spoke her username and password to the pod's one board computer. A loud hiss sounded as the doors slid open, steam form the inside of the pod poured out from the heat of Mira hitting cool chamber of the cryao generator. The sleeping face of a twenty something young man greeted her.

Elma readied herself to catch him as his body leaned forward a little.

"H-Hey-ouff!?"

However he is a tad on the tall side. Six two if Elma had to guess.

"Ugh." And he is rather heavy too, but not in the since that he was fat. It mostly a combination of his height and muscles. While he has a slim build he is by no means skinny like Lao, yet not as bulky as Doug. If she has to say how he looks in two words it would be a swordsmen's build; Lithe enough to move quickly, but strong enough to left any blade. While it is odd to have him on top of him, it did give Elma a chance to a better look at the gentlemen currently on top of her.

While the twenty something young man looked peaceful in his sleep, his eyes closed and relaxed without a single scar bump or blemish, there is an odd roughness to his features. Elma would have to guess it was his hair. A wild untamed mess of spiky black hair, although the middle of his bangs are a ghost white. Along with two tuffs of white hair on his head that looked like he had dog or cat ears. His is a healthy tanned color form spending days out into the sun.

"Ugh…" There was a groan form him as he stood up, holding his head in pain. He shook it to clear out the dust and cobwebs that formed.

Opening his pale green eyes, he took in his odd surroundings as light rain dampened his clothes. The green trees and blades of grass looked familiar yet at the same time didn't'. His mind raced on where he is but it was ringing whenever he tried to think.

"Ahem."

A small cough below him alerted him to another's presences. Looking down, a dark sliver haired woman was looking up at him.

"You ok?" She asked rather bluntly, but there was a bit of sassy in the way she spoke. Not that it matter much to him since she had spooked him. Sending jumping up then falling back into his statis pod. Hitting his head with a loud clang on the end of the metal tube. Making Elma wince as she stood.

Rubbing the new lump on his head, the white haired woman offered her hand to help him up. She noticed, on the hand he rubbed his head with, was an odd charm bracelet. He looked at her hand, green eyes looking at it then her own deep blues.

"Here." She offered with a smile. However after a minute he merely stood up on his own. His eyes still taking in his surroundings.

'He doesn't trust me.' Elma deduced when she looked into his eyes. The cold, deadly. Uncaring even. It seemed to match with the serious scowl on his face in an almost wild like way. Like she was looking at a beast she has just woken up.

'Well let's at least try and get on a first names bases.' She thought.

"My name is Elma. What's yours?"

She snapped him out of his thoughts when she spoke. He looked at her for a moment, staring at her almost blankly.

"You don't remember your name?" Elma asked, somewhat astonished by the fact.

The stranger crossed his arms and closed his eyes, thinking. He tugged through his memoires, only to find inky blackness. A hazy cloud that he can't pierce through. And what things he could shine on are only as clear as mud in a midnight fog.

There was…a woman?

A scream perhaps?

He shook his head. Nothing seemed to come to mind.

"Amnesia?" Elma muttered, a hand on her chin in thought. "That's not good. Do you at least know-"

"KEEE!"

Elma turned in shock while the stranger stepped back in surprise of the gaint bugs screeching around them. Twenty large dog sized black bettle monsters hissed and growled their pincers at them.

"Damn. I knew one of them was fallowing me. But it looks like it brought its whole pack." Elma took out her dual guns, aiming at the small hoard with a glare. "Can you fight?"

She turned to see him stepping back in fear, not that it surprised her. Not every person that comes out of statis is a fighter.

"Stay behind me. I'll handle them."

She dived into the fray, her bullets flying into the gaint bugs. However they merely bounced off their exoskeleton as they hissed and roared at her. She ducked and waved through the acid spit they tired bombarded her with.

One of them hissed, jumping at her with its pincers poised to crush her. Elma whipped out her two blades and slashed open it's under belly. She spun, dodging the fangs of another bug while cutting one that jumped at her. She danced and twirled with deadly speed, hacking away at the hoard with expert skill.

An insect flew at her, vomiting it's poison at her until she cut it in half and sliding under another that prepared to pounced on her and tore it's under belly open. She sued her guns to keep the beast at bay, the bullets bouncing off the monster's shells. She closed in with her swords to cut through them, slicing the bugs in pieces. The bugs tried to overwhelm her, hissing and jumping at her but they could not break her guard. She sliced and cut her way through the horde of insects.

A bug jumped at her threating to take off her head while she stab right through another. She turned to meet it, planning to blast it open with her pistol.

"Rragg!" Until the stranger jumped with a roared, tackling it to the ground. Shocking Elma as she watched him wrestle with it. Looking like more of wild animal then the bugs attacking them.

He grunted as the monster tried to throw him off his back as he slammed one fist in the beast and held on with the other. The monster was a bucking bronco, kicking and shaking. Trying to knock him off, but he held on constantly bashing at its shell, trying to break it open. Even with his memory loss he has never seen bugs this big before. Yet what shocked him was the fact that his first thought wasn't to run like a normal person but to fight back. He didn't know where that thought came from. But he knew he couldn't dwell on it for long as he watched Elma take on the monsters.

He grunted as the oversized pest gave a practically hard swing to the right as he keep pounding his fist into it. He may not know this woman much, but if she is going to protect him, he may as well return the favor. This however was not his thoughts, but his instinct since he has no memory to recall on.

'So he can fight or he's just nuts.' Elma thought, watching as the stranger wrestled with the monster for a moment then turned back to bugs that tired bite her in half.

"Geh!?" When the monster finally swung him off he crashed into a large metal container. It's contains flying out around him. Metal bars, sheets, electrical equipment and a combat knife scattered about as he rubbed the back of his head in pain. Apparently his head is just going to keep its lump.

"Hey!" Elma rushed to him but was quickly cut off by the pack. Their fangs bared forcing her back.

"Damn!" She cursed as she slashed back at them, trying to advance but she could only watch as the insect skittered towards him. The monster hissed, opening it's pincers as it jumped at him aiming to take off his head.

Swiftly he took the knife and retaliated. Ducking under bug and cutting open it under belly as spun out. Elma watched as he enter the fray with that same beast like ferocity. With adept skill the man just out the staits pod lacerated through the bugs. Cutting them in half, and slashing them to pieces.

A bug dived bombed him form above but he grabbed it's pincers with one hand to flip it on his back while he twisted to avoid a acid blast from another, letting his knife pierce the under belly of the one on his back. Without losing his pace, he hacked at two more that came his way ducking under the second one to give it a powerful round house that set it flying into the rocks with a crunch.

He bared his teeth like fangs, growled and roared like a demon. His movements swift with every step a killing blow. There was no thoughts in his mentions, only instinct. A feral and primal instinct that made him more of an untamable beast then the ones on Mira.

The bugs finding him a bigger threat, surround him. He jumped back to avoid a few spits of acid only for him to pulled behind cover of the broken piece of the White Whale by Elma as a volley of acid nearly melted him.

"Good. So you can fight." Elma mention as she peaked her head up and shot off a few rounds to push the rest of the hoard back. While they did diminish their numbers, the gaint bugs did not falter in their march to them. Constantly spit their deadly acid at them.

Reloading one gun with one hand, she hand him an assault rifle with the other.

"Can you use a gun as well as that knife? I need you to lay down some cover fire while I finish them off." She asked. Her expression calm and cool even though they are beaming swarmed by man eating bugs. It didn't take much thought for him to figure out that this woman is a veteran in whatever her profession is that has to do with killing. Her sparkling blue eyes never luster even under these dire circumstances.

He could to respect her for that. Even if doesn't trust her much at the moment.

He took the gun and looked over it while Elma keep shooting to keep the beast at bay. She won't say she was surprised by the fact that her new colleague could fight, she was shock by the skill he presented. He moved fast, but his strikes were heavy brutal, and without any remorse. Not as if he was angry, but almost bloodthirsty in predator like way. She won't lie and say she isn't curious to what his past is like herself. Just to see what made him like this.

"It's a Standard M-K twenty seven assault rifle." She explained, ducking while a spit ball flew over her head. "It fires twelve rounds and second with a reload tim-"

The sound of gunfire not her own made her head turn to him already blasting at them. Further surprising Elma with his accurate shots. Aiming between the eyes, taking off pincers, and even crippling a few bugs with precise shots.

"Well you're just full of surprise huh?" Elma smirked at him as he reloaded and continued to rain bullets on the bugs.

Elma wasn't no more time. She vaulted over the fence with her two swords to finish off the hoard.

"Stream edge!" She spun vertically, slicing a whole group of them in one go. She cut a bug in half as it pounced her, valuated over another then slashed three more that soared in one swift motion. The Monster tried to swarm her as she danced around them, cutting them in twos and threes, but they were quickly shot down by the young man. His marksmanship obliterated anything that made a single foot near her.

He jumped over the wall, continuously shooting as he sprinted to regroup with Elma. Spinning, he met pincers with his dagger and countered with an upper slash. He sent an unrelenting kick that sent two bugs screeching into each other when they tried to assault him on his left.

With great synergy the two humans eradicated the pack of dog sized insects. Elma blasting away at their ranks. Ducking as he cut overhead, spinning over him with her gun's screaming bullets as he ducked under her to cut another. A globs of acid flew at them. He flipped over her back as she dodged one to her left to swiftly kick the offender. She sprung up from her church to blast three more out of the sky. They continued this violent dance. Working off each with their minds on similar goal of survival. When the dust settled and the ground is covered in the gooey husk of the bugs, their backs were to each other and their weapons still drawn. Their trained eyes shifted to see if any hostiles were left but there are only them and the burn and destroyed bodies.

"Well," Elma remarked as she put her guns away. "It seems you remember how to fight at least."

He blinked for moment, not recognizing her voice for second until his blood stopped pumping. The whole ordeal was very surreal, he acted not on command but just action. Like his done this whole thing before.

Shaking the cobwebs, he turned to Elma then handed her back the gun. Which she refused with a shake of the head. "Keep it. You may need it. But hopefully not too soon."

He looked at her for minute, then nodding and putting the weapon on his back.

'Not much for words.' She thought, noticing how silent he is. Her eyes caught something the bracelet on his writs again.

"Dose that ring any bells?" She asked, pointing to the silver charm on his wrist.

He titled his head at, looking almost like a lost dog, until he looked at his left wrist. On was a silver charm bracelet with the earth hanging on it. Yet the odd thing was a large wolf looked as though it was trying to eat it. The Earth hanging in the beast maw.

He observed the charm, trying to see if it brought back anything. A friend, a building, a simple number would suffice to ease his worries.

"Fenrir." Elma said suddenly, causing him to look up at her. "The charm may be based of the norse myth of Ragnarok." She continued. "It's basically Aramgaenon, but with a wolf devouring the world."

Fenrir huh?

He looked at the charm. Still nothing came to mind. But the name resonated with him somewhat. Also it does sound a little cool.

"Fenrir." He repeated. His voce sounding young, but far from a child's. It was deep, a little rough, and oddly quite. Yet it had this soothing strong feel to it.

Elma was a little taken back by the fact he just took the name of a world ending demon dog. However as she watch a gentle breeze making the white tuffs on his twitch that of a dog's ear, and his vicious fighting style played back through her brain. She found herself smiling at how oddly it fit him.

"It's a good name for you." She grinned and he nodded back to her. He was hesitant to trust her, and he still his. But that hesitation has lessen to a more mutual respect. She is an adept fighter like him, and she seems to know this place more than he does. He could trust her. How far though is yet to be seen.

"Come on. We better hurry back before more of these show up. Fallow me. I'll explain more on the way." Elma led the way of Starfall basin with Fenrir in tow. They took a few steps together, before Elma paused when she thought of something.

"Not to be too invasive but," She asked "Did you call yourself Fenrir because of the charm, or was because it sounded cool?"

Fenrir's face turned a little red when she figured him out. He quicken his pace out of the basin to hid his embarrassment as Elma laughed a little at how such an intimidating and scary person could have such a childish thought.

'Look's our new crew member is going to be a little…interesting.' She thought. Smiling as she jogged up to him to explain what had happen to the white whale, and the state of the human race.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

"Raagh!" Fenrir slashed back at the sowrd sized teeth of the huge equivalent of wolf on Mira. The large beast snapped and bit him as it tried to devour him whole. He side stepped and dodged the massive chomps cutting at its fangs with his knife. Elma is at his back firing her guns at another Grex in front of her as it staffed side to side and roared at her as her bullets kept the beast back. The walls of NLA are only a few feet away from their battle. Two more dead Grexs pilled around them. Their bodies long stiff form their fight with Elma and Fenrir.

Fenrir ducked under the beast paws as it swiped at him. He slashed back at it, drawing blood and a roar form the monster. He stabbed at its back legs, crippling the beast to its knees. He was fast, hacking away at the monster's vital points and tendons with blinding speed and turns. Sliding form under the monster Fenrir lacerated its throat as it let out one final desperate scream before dying. He didn't waste a moment to rejoin Elma as she continued to keep the beast's twin at bay.

"Get in close and bring him down!" She ordered. Reloading her guns as Fenrir sped past her. The monster set its eyes on him and snapped its jaws but Fenrir side stepped the bites and ducked under it. He jumped back, just barely missing getting smashed by the alien monster's foot. Dirt and debris flew up to blind him but Fenrir ignored them and slashed at its right leg then its left. Sliding under it just before the Grex fell on its belly.

"Now Elma! Finish him!" He yelled to her. Taking at his rifle to fire off a few rounds in the beast's hide to keep its attention.

Swiftly Elma dashed at the alien mongrel and killed it by imbedding her blades in its skull. It gave one last defiance bellow, purple blood spraying out of its head. None of it hit her as she flipped off the dead beast and sheathed her blades.

She looked to Fenrir, who had put his gun back on his back, and apologized. "Sorry about that. They normally don't get this close to the city. Are you ok?"

He nodded then looked to the walls of the city.

A single city…

The last city of mankind….

Those words held a lot more weight to them then he thought now that he can see the city for himself.

While trekking through this land called Primordia, Elma had told him what had happened to Earth and how they ended up on Mira. It's a little hard to believe the whole Earth is just gone. Everything that them-humans-have done as a species is lost. Their history, their past, their home.

All of it gone because two advance races decided to have a hissy fit over their planet.

A part him balled his fist in rage at it all. It pissed him off at the mere concept of bunch random people destroying his home. And yet there is this calm that's covering him, a senses of ease that he believed came from his amnesia.

Or maybe something else.

Elma noticed the thoughtful look on his face. For the few hours she spent traveling with him, she started to pick on a few of his ticks. Like now when his arms are crossed and his face is turned into a fierce frown, he is thinking. Most likely about the human race's current predicament.

"I understand that all this at once can be a little overwhelming." She spoke to him, his emerald green eyes turned her. "For now just take it one step at a time. Don't try to rush anything."

That wasn't really his point. He really just has a lot questions. Who were the aliens that destroyed earth?

Why were they fighting?

Why was Earth chosen as the battle ground?

And did they really get every single person on earth on these so called arks?

To be honest that's the most farfetched out all this to him. The fact that they could fit all of Earth's history on these so called 'Arks'.

But he nodded in agreement with her any way. It would be better to get into the city before something even hungrier shows up.

"Alright." She started leading him to the city, but her eyes wondered to dead husk of the Grexs they just killed.

Noticing her stopping, Fenrir tilted his head. Wondering if something is wrong.

"Hm? Oh well." She said when she noticed his eyes on her. "It's just…we landed around so much wildlife. Our presences must be causing a huge fluxuation the environment here."

Looking at the beast he couldn't deny that. This spot was probably a hunting ground of theirs.

"But," Elma's eyes seem to harden in determination, yet it's not a steel like resolve. It is a steel like understanding. "Even though I say that, we can't just sit around and wait to be someone else's food. I've learned that there is very fine line between self-defense and provoking a fight."

As those titanium blue eyes looked into his, he too understood. He understood what she must have done, what she must have seen, to find that line.

"We must walk that line Fenrir. Balancing out when to pull out our blades and when to stay them." It wasn't an order. It wasn't a demand. It was a fact. Even though something in him told him she is wrong, those blue eyes, filled with an intelligence he couldn't pin point, made him agree with her.

Even so….

"Good." She pointed to the sliver wall surrounding the city. "Let's get into the city before we run into more trouble. It may just help you remember something." Elma walked ahead of him.

Even so, as Fenrir looked at his hand, he question himself; Dose even know how to stay his blade?

As Fenrir leaned against the elevator rail, looking over to Primordia's early afternoon horizon, Elma thought she should take this time to evaluate this young man. Their ride up taking a minute or two.

'And young is right. He looks about twenty-three.' She guessed.

He definitely six feet and one inch, give or take a few centimeters. He stands tall, imposing, using his height to his advantage and never really slouching. Always on guard. Even now, as he leaned on the rail, his arms crossed, she noticed how his left hand dangled just barely over his knife, just in case she would try and attack. Showing that he still doesn't just her very much.

'He's also left handed.' She observed. 'Another rare trait like his hair.' She wondered if it was dyed. White and black mixed aren't normal hair colors, but maybe he chose them. His style of hair is even weirder. Being a bit of cat person she couldn't help but imagining those strange tuffs of hair on his head as cat ears. But he really is more of dog with his silent expression that is very hard to read at times.

During their few run-ins with indigen on their way here, she found he takes orders well, but giving them would is a bit of hassle. He would say one, or two words and she didn't know if he wanted her to attack or fall back until he did it himself and she just acted accordingly. And he never really showed his anger at her, nor disgust, or interest. Even when she told him about the Earth being gone, he was still calm and logical. The last time she ever saw him show any emotion was when she got him to blush three hours ago. Ever since then he's been like a stone slab.

'Because of his memory loss or a tragic event?' She deduced.

He is a mystery that is for sure. Yet as the elevator reached its peak, the sun beaming to his profile, giving him a glow that made it seem to just fit into Mira's mysterious landscape. Out lining his cold visage like one of Primordia's rough hills. He maybe odd, but he fits right in on this planet.

As the bars lowered, Fenrir walked ahead. Undaunted by the steel walls of NLA. Just like when he saw the hills of Primordia for the first time, or when those Grexs attacked.

'Whatever his past life is, one thing is for sure. It was not a normal one.'

Fenrir allowed her to catch up and lead her over the railing that over looked at city. A still growing city but a city none the less. He couldn't see much form this distance but there are homes bunch together on one island with trees and what looks like a park. On another island there looked to be a bar, a few stores, and maybe a shopping mall. The largest thing in the city, and most ominous, he has to guess, is the large tower in the middle of it all. Numbers, their meaning unclear, counting down to something while a percentage hung over them. Either it was a lower or rising one is even more unclear then the sliver towers presences. There dots walking around. People, civilians, families walking around on the islands. The city is far from complete with all the islands disconnected from each other, yet it is clean and bright in sun. Something he's hasn't seen much of. Or so he feels.

Elma leaned forward on the railing. Taking in a deep breath of the city air. She smiled, the air is crisp. Clean like water for a spring.

"Well? Here we are." A small breeze form the height made her adjust her hair a little. "No too shabby, huh? "

"For beached space ship anyway." She laughed at how odd it was to think this would be a suitable place to live.

"But…like it or not this is out home now."

'Home…' It means familiarity. It means peace. And yet she can't really call it that, can she?

Ignoring those thoughts she turned to Fenrir, her smile small. Warming. Welcoming him to his new home, he guessed.

"We call it New Los Angeles. After the city it was molded after."

He took a step forward, looking at the roads, the cars, and the people. Buildings and towers around the city. This place.

He doesn't remember his home, or anything really but he has to say. He really hoped his home was like this. It would make a nice memory.

"Welcome to NLA."

He stood over the railing to take all in. This city is the last place of humanity. There is no other planet. No other ship. No other place to run to.

The people. The homes. The Skells-

"Skells?" He muttered. Wondering where the name came from. He took a moment to look and only form him to find gaint mech suits.

"Did you remember something?" Elma asked.

"Skells." He repeated the word. While happy to remember anything, Fenrir is disappointed it just the name for gaint robots.

"Hmm. Maybe you were a pilot? But…" She shook her head. Making wild guess isn't going to help anyone.

"How about I give you a tour? You may find something to jog your memory."

He nodded, not really having a choice in the matter.

"Great. Let's start off with your living courters." Elma led him to another elevator that they took down.

"Brave citizens of New Los Angeles; Good day."

As they descended, a voice sounded form the large tower looking over the city. Fenrir looked to see a man in a suit talking in what looked like a news feed. The tan suit of his made him look like an average man in the office. But the coldness in his eyes was rather off putting. As if he has a secret agenda aside from everything else.

"Yesterday, we repatriated ten more White Whale crew members." He announced. "These fellow pioneers will rejoin our ranks as citizens of NLA, bringing them skills and know-how that will bolster our ability to survive-and indeed flourish-here in our new home. This,-"

Fenrir toned the rest of the old man out as they left the elevator. Remembering something with a scowl.

He hate politician.

Although he has a feeling that is more of a reflex then a memory.

"'Director General'? Since when?" Elma asked aloud as they reached the lower floor.

"Two days ago, ma'am." A stern voice and a two pairs of boots, made his ear twitch and turn to meet the two people coming up on them.

Polar opposite is the first impression Fenrir got from them. The male on the right is young, about his age he had to guess. Whatever Fenrir's age is.

His sandy brown hair, and bright chocolate eyes gave him a youthful look. Almost innocent. It didn't help that there was this small mocking smile on his face. The sign of a jokester. A major contrast from his combat gear he has on. Yet there no doubting the blaze of fire in his eyes. Something that put the amnesiac man on edge as if he has seen those eyes before. The eyes of man guarding something close to him.

However it was the woman who really put Fenrir to rise his guard. While fairly petite, her cold smoky eyes seemed to demanded attention and dared anyone to over step her. The sandy blond hair man him think of Russia. Which made realize he had been to Russia. Which made him realize he can speak Russian. Which made him realize that he just remember that he knows where Russia is and that he can speak the language. Along with a few other languages.

Getting back to the woman, Fenrir noticed that her combat was no lighter than her male friend. If Fenrir has to guess her's is even heavier. Hard and passionate is what he would call her. Ready for a fight at a bang of a gun. While her male friend seemed more laid back, almost easy going, she was stuck up. A woman born in the military.

"Form 'political aide' to 'director general' in just a few weeks….At this rate he'll be emperor by next month." Said the male as they walked up to Elma.

"Irina. Gwin." Elma greeted them and sure enough the raised their hands in salute.

"Nice work out there Ma 'ma." Said Irina he guessed.

'Ma 'ma huh? So she is of a higher rank.' Fenrir thought. Her fighting skills didn't seem like that of an amateur, and she is way too composed to for someone who wouldn't know what they were doing. Now the question remains; just what rank is she?

Feeling Fenrir may have a few questions, she decided to get names out of the way first.

"This is Irina Akulov and Gwin Evans."

"This one of the survivors Coronel?" Asked Irina.

Elma nodded grimly, "THE survivor. I only found a single pod intact at Starfall Basin."

Gwin looked perplexed, "Wait, what? What happened to "Ten more crew members"?

Irina scoffed, "Come on seriously? Chausson was never one to let the truth get in the way of good speech."

"Still ever survivor counts." She turned to Fenrir, however she wasn't smiling.

And neither was he as he narrowed his eyes in distrust at her. He let off a menacing aura. Something Irina picked up on real quick, but was not even put off it. She crossed her arms and growled at him.

"You got a problem?"

"Oh boy…" Gwin looked worried although he doesn't blame his superior officer. He wishes this guy was giving him the stink eye. With glare Gwin was getting. It was like having a panther stalk and watch its prey before it pounced.

Elma wanted to shake her head. "Sorry, Fenrir has amnesia. He's not very trusting with new people."

"Whoa! Fenrir? Like that demon wolf thing in that crazy Norse myth? Seriously?" Great. As if Gwin doesn't have another reason to be wary about this guy.

Right. His amnesia.

He sighed and tried to relax a little. He couldn't just go picking fights with people that looked a little off. He was just a little...tense. It probably was all these people around him. It made him feel uneasy. Like everyone's eyes are watching him to make the slightest mistake. He has a feeling in his past life that he can't remember he wasn't really all that good with people.

"I am…sorry." He apologize, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. Surprising Elma with his modesty.

Irina blinked back her shock too. She laughed little herself. "It's ok. Coming out of a pod and suddenly fighting gaint alien dogs can make anyone a little jumpy huh? You can get a pass."

She gave him a challenging smirk. "For now."

When Fenrir returned her grin with one of his own, she smiled good naturedly. "You can call me Irina. I'm with the Interceptors."

Seeing the fire between them die down, Gwin introduced himself too. "Me too, same division. You can call me "'Mr. Evans.'" He said in jokingly. Until he noticed the cold stare he got from Fenrir.

"Or er just Gwin. Hey you're not going to like eat all of NLA or something right?" Gwin meant as joke on Fenrir's name, but with way his hair is and how wolfish he looked, he wouldn't be shocked it Fenrir suddenly grew fur and started scarfing down civilians.

Said man gave Gwin a raised eyebrow, but stayed silent. Making Gwin feel even more out of place.

"Don't Worry." Elma said with a grin. "Fenrir doesn't talk much."

Fenrir then looked at Elma, his eyes filled with questions.

"Hm?" She asked. Looking at him for a moment to understand his question. "Ah Right. Let me explain then." She said confusing Irina and Gwin.

"The three of us were in the Coalition forces together-specifically the Special Operations Heavy Armor Training Unit. Or the "Skelleton Crew.""

'Never heard of that.' Fenrir thought. Hoping that could have brought up something.

"I was a colonel," Elma continued. "And Irina a lieutenant-Gwin was a more recent recruit."

She crossed her arms in a huff, "Course, I keep telling them we don't need those old ranks anymore no that we're here."

"You're still 'colonel' to me, ma'am. No reorg will ever change that." Irina said. Her eye lighting up with near shameful admiration for Elma. "And that's not about chain of command, either. It's about respect. You've earned it."

"And the award for best ass kiss goes to er…"

A sharp stare form Irina shut Gwin up swiftly.

"Well, I'd remind you both the 'ma'ams aren't necessary if I thought you'd listen…." Elma sighed.

Fenrir looked at Elma not in a new light, but with more curiosity. This Irina woman doesn't look like someone who will give respect to people lightly. Just what did this Elma do to earn it?

"All right, ma'am-we should be getting back to work." Irina and Gwin saluted her proudly and in good form. Something that made Fenrir's eye twitch and feel a little sick.

"Until next time, Colonel."

With that they dismissed themselves. Leaving Elma alone with her forgetful friend.

"We should head out too. What's wrong?" She asked when she noticed him looking a little green.

"I just remembered something…" He grumbled.

"Yeah?"

"I hate politicians and the military…" Fenrir started walking down stairs. Hoping the lower air would clear his head.

Elma laughed at that, "Well then you're going to love it here."

Fallowing him down, Elma directed him. "The administrative district isn't far from here. That's where you'll be calling home-for now, anyway."

Fenrir nodded his eyes catching the many crates and workers running around and working none stop. Buzzing like bees and working like ants. One man, with stack of papers almost ran into him.

"The industrial district can be a little crazy this time of day." Elma said. "When we get to the barracks you should wash up and-"

She stopped her conversation when a sight she never thought she see take her eyes to the sky. Fenrir fallowed her eyes sight to gray skell flying in the air over them. It tattered a little and wobbled too. But it stayed up right, gliding through the air.

Until a part blew as sored over them nearly taking of their head and slammed into the distant with loud crash.

A military jeep screeched and burned down the road beside them. Nearly hitting Fenrir as it blur past. He barely caught a glimpse of the driver, a young girl with short black hair held back by pins, gunning at the wheel. It took him more than by surprise. Yet for reason it wasn't her age that through him off.

Before he could think more on it Elma nearly rolled her eyes unprofessionally and stomped to the crash site. Nearly leaving him in her dust.

The jeep skidded to a stop and the girl hopped out of the car and rushed over to the down smoking mech. She popped the hood and a large body came out, covered in armor, and tearing its helmet to the ground in frustration.

"Damnit!"

Now Fenrir can tell this man belong in the military. It's the nearly fully shaved head and gaint frame he is carrying around. He clicked his teeth and roughly wiped the sweat form his eyes. The stared at the young girl who was looking at her device. Scratching her head in confusion.

"Hmm…" She said, walking around the skell and inspecting it.

The large man hopped off the robot, "Look, I know what exhaust smells like," He grieved. Parts of his chocolate face covered in in black sot. "And it was exhaust in the cockpit."

"Just check the duck work would ya." He crossed his arms, rather annoyed.

"Oh, I'm checking." Said the girl, eyes glued to her device. She's shorter then Irina and Elma. He had to guess she comes up to the middle of his stomach. Yet she didn't seem deterred by the boorish man's words.

"I just seriously doubt-Hey, look at that! The intake/ exhaust bypass is reversed." She said as if she was reading the Sunday paper. "Oh man. It's a good thing I caught that."

"You CAUGHT that?" Argued the old man. "You're the one who cleared me to fly!"

Elma took this moment to step in.

"Everything okay? It's not like you to flub a flight check, Lin." Elma and Fenrir walked up to them. "Good thing you had a rugged pilot like Doug at the controls."

Fenrir's eyes fallowed the names corresponding with the people. Lin, the little girl, and Doug, the brawling military man.

He seems to be meeting polar opposites all day.

Where Lin coal black eyes held boundless energy for someone her age, Doug's cool brown eyes fit the grizzled war veteran to a T. Fenrir could see all the battles he had gone through with just a simple glance at them. They hide nothing, which made him wonder if that's a good or bad quality to have.

"Oh, hey, Elma!" Lin rushed up to them with a smile. "How'd it go out there?"

Then she noticed the tall man standing next to. His green gazing down and studying Lin. It scared him really. Natural instinct would tell any man to lower their guard for a girl this young. Yet it was only raised higher. Maybe, while her eyes held that energy of someone so young, there was not as much innocence in there as he would expect. It put him a little on edge.

Lin, however, didn't noticed this. All she sees is a tall man standing up straight, with a Grexs bloody knife on his side. His skin a sun kissed tan with a few recent scars and scarps on his arms. His hair is a messy bundle of black spikes with two white cat ears on his head, and the middle part of his bang is also white.

"And…would this be…one of the, you-know-who's?" She asked, still giving him a once over.

Elma nodded plainly.

"Cooool…" Lin said much to his surprise. He was giving her practically the same look he was giving Gwin and Irina. A man and woman with years of combat experience are weary of him, yet this little girl isn't? Not that was his goal, to scare people with his stare; that's just how he looks. For a young girl like her to just shrug that off gave him a real reason to watch out for her.

"I am Lin lee koo-mechanic and top all-around fix it gal for BLADE." She introduced herself.

"Fenrir." He said plainly.

"Pretty cool nickname." Doug said, nodding to Fenrir with a smile.

"Not my nick name." Fenrir responded coolly. Making Doug blink at the odd response.

Then he looked to the skell his head titling.

"Um…." Lin looked at him. She watched him as he crossed his arms with his head titled looking at the skell.

Lin looked at him for a second. Then copied him. Crossing her arms and titling her head while looking at the skell.

"Hmm." He said.

"Hmm." She said.

"Uh Elma. Is he ok?" Doug asked, looking at her new friend more than a little concern.

"Yeah. He's just not all that good at talking. And he has amnesia." Elma grinned enjoying the duo's antics.

Doug looked god smacked. "What?"

"He's wondering what wrong with the exhaust." Elma explained to Lin.

Fenrir nodded, looking at Lin.

That made Lin jump, "Ah, yeah, well that…uh…" The poor girl turned red. Embarrassment that he noticed. "That…doesn't normally happen."

"We know it doesn't Lin." Elma comforted her, then looked to Fenrir who was still looking over the Skell. "I know what you're thinking, but believe me. She maybe only thirteen but she's actually one of our top talents."

"Most of the time that is." Doug teased. "Most of the time."

However he shook his head at that, it wasn't what was on his mind. He was actually just wondering what was wrong with the skell.

"You're a mechanic too!?" Lin sounded a little excited at the thought.

But Fenrir shook his head, "Don't know."

Fenrir sighed, looking at the skell brought nothing to mind but a few random skell parts. He is definitely not a mechanic, but it looks like he knows his way around a skell.

"He has a case of memory loss." Elma explained, making Lin do a double take. "Probably hopping the skell would kick start something?"

He shook his head, nothing but a fog.

"Really? That sucks." Lin sounded depressed for his sake. Her out right concern for him made him blush a little, not used to someone caring like that. Turing his head away, nervously scratching his cheek.

"Don't worry about it…" He said quietly.

Lin then perked up, smiling at the two, "Hey, you guys heading to the barracks?"

"Yeah." Elma answered. "Why do you ask?"

Lin giggled a little in excitement, pushing her fingers together in a nervous but cute way. She looked at Fenrir with a big smile. "As long as you're here, why don't I take you on the transport? It's a great way to see the city-I'll give you the grand tour."

Fenrir nodded, while Elma agreed with him. "That sounds like a great idea."

Lin turned to Doug, her arms crossed and losing that childish fun loving aura quickly. "All right Doug that's it for today. You can clean up here and dock the skell."

Doug looked to fall over. "What!?"

Lin walked to Fenrir, grabbing his hand and started dragging him along. "Don't mind the exhaust. I'll take care of it tomorrow."

"Don't mind it!?"

Fenrir looked back, about to voice his concerns.

"Oh don't worry about him." Lin said a tad too calmly. "He's a big boy. He can clean his messes."

"Yup," Elma said, her smile rather scary as she pushed him forward. "A real man takes responsibility for his actions."

Fenrir wanted to say something about it not being Doug's fault but the girl's grins made him calm up. He heard poor Doug echo in the back ground as he is pulled along by Lin and Elma.

"Why am I cleaning up your mess in the first place!? Lin? LIN!"

'Sorry Doug.' Fenrir sent out a quite prayer.

"No bad huh? You can see eeeverything form up here."

Lin said form inside heilacraft, sitting next to Elma. Fenrir was across form them peering out into the city. The craft is small but not tight. It gave everyone enough room to move and breath.

Elma smiled at Lin, "Beats walking that's for sure."

"'The best way to see NLA'" Lin quoted with a grin. Her cool midnight pearls shined in the sun as they she looked down to the city. "I never get tired of this view…it's like a different city, every time."

Elma agreed with her, "It's certainly come a long way in the last few weeks…but there's still so much to be done…."

They still need to connect all the roads, and expand each district as more people are found. Then there still defense to put up, finding out which foods are edible on this planet. And that stuff is just the basics.

Lin shook her head in agreement with her, but smiled none the less. It seemed nothing could break her bouncy mood.

"One day at a time."

"Speaking of which," Elma said. "We don't really have that much time for a full pleasure cruise here. Why don't give us the express tour Lin-just the highlights."

"You got it." Lin coughed as she stood. Pretending to be holding a mike as she out stretching her arm like an announcer introducing a play and joyfully spoke to Fenrir like a cheesy tour guide. "New LA is divided into four districts. We departed from the industrial district-where Doug and I were conducting the test flight. It has food production, Skell development…you know, industries and…stuff… aaand he's not even listening."

Fenrir eyes are glued to the passing world outside the window. Looking deep in thought.

"His not much of listener too huh?" Lin deadpanned as she sat back down, disappointed.

"Don't let it get to you too much." Elma counseled her.

"Yeah I know I know." Lin waved it off with a sigh. "You picked up a real odd ball Elma."

"Odd ball isn't exactly the word I would use, but it is accurate description."

"At least he didn't freak out like other people do when they found out how old I am." Lin giggled a little. "Do you remember Gwin's look? His eyes looked like they were about pop out his head!"

"While it is not every day that people met someone so young and is highly skilled in this field." Elma had to admit herself she was a little shocked too when she first met Lin, but that shock turned quickly into acknowledgement and respect for her. And it's same for nearly everyone in NLA.

"W-Well I wouldn't say that…." Lin blushed at the complement. "I just hope he's not like James and keeps quizzing me on Skells to see if I 'hiding anything'." She groaned, remembering why she tries to avoid the south side of the industrial district.

Elma eyes gave a look of understanding, "People like that will come around. We all have to work together to make this work. No matter our age, rank, color or beliefs."

"Age is only meant as tool to measure how long we have to live." Fenrir suddenly spoke. All eyes turning to him, yet his were still out the window. "It does not define our thoughts, maturity, skill or even our wisdom. What makes us who we are, are the experiences in life that we go through. A seven year old boy with a gun can just as easily kill man and as a man another man can."

He looked at Lin, not with sympathy, but with experience. As if he has seen what he was saying.

"When I looked at you I saw an equal-a woman doing her job just like anyone else."

The air in the room became extremely heavy when Fenrir was done. He turned a little red and averted his green eyes elsewhere. "Um and you could continue your tour. It was…nice."

"Like I could after that!" Lin shouted out. Her face a glorious shade of red. "Geez you don't just say stuff like that out of the blue! Saying you see me a-as a w-woman…" She started stammering. "I mean I am happy and all but-you just- what do you even mean by- arugh!"

She finally gave up with Elma laughing at her reaction, "You've must have been quite the smooth talker huh?"

That got him to turn red, and turn his gaze back out to the city as the pasted the residential district. Maybe he should just keep his mouth shut until he gets this talking thing down.

The landed in in front of the tall tower in the administrative district. The heilaplane touching down softly.

"Here's the administrative district." Elma announced as she walked off the plane with Lin beside her-her face still red- and Fenrir behind them. "This is BLADE tower where most of the government businesses is done."

Fenrir looked up at the tower. Up close it isn't as oppressive. The red BLADE logo looked very proud as it hung over the entrance. Like the industrial area, many people are move around. Running, jogging and walking form place to place. Some with paper work, others with guns. And speaking off Fenrir noticed the security around here is a lot tighter then it was back at the gates. Instead just one skell guarding it's now two with their assault rifles armed and ready like the two soldiers in front of the doors.

"We'll save the rest of orientation for once we're back at the barracks." Elma said. "Then I should file my report."

Putting her hand on her hip, Elma smirked a little. "They'll be eager to hear the details on how I found, I'm sure."

"Well then," Lin coughed, getting rid of her blush. "Let's not keep them waiting shall we?"

She pointed to the left side of the tower, "The barracks are pretty close actually-just around that corner."

"We'll passing through armor alley, but let's not get side track oaky?" Elma advised. "We can drop by there later."

Armor alley wasn't really and alley as it was a small strip with military types looking over weapons and battering for wears. Fenrir saw something he recognized -longswords, pistols, sniper rifles, a few spears-but one weapon was floating over a woman's head. Hovering and targeting anything that moved.

"Yeah those are psycho launchers. Pretty cool aren't they?" Lin said and he agreed with her.

"But those things are peas shooters can't compare to my baby." She boasted making Fenrir tilt his head.

"Lin uses a Gatling gun." Elma answered his unspoken question.

Fenrir looked at the young girl with a raised brow, once again noticing the huge contrast in appearances with her.

"What? More bullets more fire power right?" She giggled.

He was mostly worried about how someone so small could even use something so big.

The reach a golden door at the end of the alley. It was latterly in the corner of the whole circle.

"And here we are-the BLADE barracks." Explained Elma. "Consider yourself as a guest until we get you registered."

Elma offered him a smile, "Feel free to come and go as you please."

"What do you mean by 'Registration'?" Fenrir asked.

"I think I can answer that one."

They all turned to the voice that forced their attention. The man poured off an air of prestige around him. And it wasn't form his fancy black suit. No. It's the noble authoritative stance, yet humble to everyone. It's the light brown eyes that glowed red hot with wisdom. The scar on his chin that traveled up to his upper lip did not distract from his grizzled rough features.

Those wise eyes looked into Fenrir's green ones. "So…you must be the latest rescue."

Fenrir didn't say anything. Far from intimidated by this man, he seemed to respect him. While he doesn't know where his dislike for the military is, a man like this, weather Fenrir likes it or not, deserved respect. But he did not let the fire in his own eye simmer in the slightest. If anything, that flame grew.

"Secretary Nagi!" Lin swiftly greeted him as she noticed the stare Fenrir was giving him.

"Ms. Koo." Greeted the secretary. "Chipper as always, I see."

Lin smiled, "What can I say? Pep is my middle name."

"I ran into Doug Barrett on the way here, and he didn't seem quite so upbeat." There was this glow in this 'secretary's' eyes. "Anything about today flight test I should know about?"

"N-No..? Nothing to worry about." Says the girl with shifty eyes.

"Good. Be sure it's stays that way." He then turned to Elma. "More importantly, Elma- you found another one. Excellent work out there."

Elma shook off the praise. "Just doing my job Mr. Secretary."

He turned back to Fenrir, "Now, as for officially registering our new citizen here…"

"Why don't we talk inside?" Elma suggested "There's a lot of ground to cover-it could take some time."

"That and I think our friend here could use a shower and change of clothes." Lin added.

"Ah yes. Of course." Nagi bowed his head a little in apology. "Forgive me-you must be weary form the stasis and your journey back to us."

"Hm." Fenrir grunted. He was a little tired, and nearly covered in monster blood.

"Please-after you." Nagi offered.

"I'll put on some tea." Lin said as they all walked inside.


End file.
